The Legend Reincarnated
by me you and kaoru
Summary: New Chapter so far! Features a reincarnated Xiao Qiao. RR please!
1. Chapter One: The Flute

The Legend: Reincarnated  
  
By Yukira Tsurama  
  
Author's Note: Hello! The Legend: Reincarnated, brought to you by the author of Dynasty Warriors in High School. It says the story is by Yukira Tsurama, yes, that's my new Japanese name ^_^. Basically, the story is about normal people finding out that they're actually reincarnated generals from the Three Kingdoms era. Please review, no flames please.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors, *sigh*  
  
Chapter 1: The Flute  
  
Time: 7:45 AM  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
  
Lien Ming woke up and turned off her alarm clock. Today, the Three Kingdoms museum in Hong Kong had opened and she had decided to take a look. Lien Ming was born in China, abandoned, and then an aristocratic Japanese family had adopted her. At the age of twenty, her family had arranged a marriage for her to a respected doctor that was at least twice her age. Ming had refused, cut her hair short in defiance, and fled Japan, where she lived under a new alibi. From there on, Ming changed her looks to prevent others from recognizing her. Ming had short brown hair and brown eyes. Her body was very slender. Her skin was very fair. Back in Japan, she had long hair worn in a ponytail and it had been jet black.  
  
Ming worked part time in a department store that paid well and also had a second occupation: theft. Her salary at her workplace had been sufficient enough for her to survive in favorable conditions but Lien always wanted more.  
  
In the past five years, Ming had stolen approximately 50,000 dollars of merchandise, particularly artifacts. Numerous newspaper articles had been written about her, all of them referring to her as the Hidden Phoenix. "Those idiots", she thought, changing into her day clothes, "They could never catch me."  
  
When Lien was ready, she walked out of her apartment, down the stairs, and opened the door to her car. She drove out of the parking lot and headed for the museum.  
  
Numerous thoughts plagued her as she drove. "What if they catch me? Will they find out who I really am? Will they send me back to Japan?" Ming continued to think as she drove, then turned on the radio.  
  
"And the curator of the Three Kingdoms museum, Chai Li, is worrying about the security." , trailed on the voice a reporter, "Chai Li is fearing that the elusive cat burglar, 'Hidden Phoenix," (Ming smirked), "will strike again. And now, the weather."  
  
Lien's car stopped in one of the parking lots in front of the museum. "Hmm, it might be hard to break into but I can manage it." The museum walls were made of limestone and the doors, which were open, were made of solid titanium. Chai Li was in front of the doors, letting people in and greeting them. Chai Li seemed to be a rather young woman. Her hair was short and straight, her skin was fair. She seemed to be an ordinary Chinese woman but it was her eyes that made her unique. They were sparkling brown and glowed. Ming made her way toward the door.  
  
"Hello.", greeted Chai Li, smiling, " How are you today?"  
  
Lien Ming smiled back warmly. "Outstanding. You must be Chai Li. I am Lien Ming."  
  
Chai Li stared at her and smiled, but her eyes seemed to see right through her, as if to peer at her soul. "How right you are."  
  
"Are you worried about burglars?"  
  
"What curator wouldn't be? Yes, I am. Especially of Hidden Phoenix. I admit, she will be a menace."  
  
Lien Ming smirked. "How surprised she would've been if she only knew Hidden Phoenix is right in front of her."  
  
A tour guide greeted Ming and led her toward the exhibits.  
  
Lien Ming gazed at the different artworks, sculptures, and weapons that filled the exhibit hall. "All of the artifacts," said the tour guide, " are from the Three Kingdoms period. This was the time when Wu, Wei, and Shu fought each other for control of China.  
  
Ming drew close to something shiny in a glass case. She read the description.  
  
"The Moon Flute, a weapon and musical instrument that general Zhen Ji (see bio) fought with. Zhen Ji's biography: A woman of peerless beauty, Zhen Ji helped her father in law Cao Cao on his campaigns.", she read silently.  
  
And then, Ming appeared into a battlefield. She was holding- the flute! There were enemy soldiers surrounding her everywhere. She then attacked them gracefully and they retreated. Every kick, smash, and smack seemed to happen effortlessly.  
  
A man, probably an enemy general, swung out at her. He had blue and white armor decorated with little golden dragons and he was equipped with a spear. She dodged the attack and both of them swung their weapons at the same time, started a weapon deadlock. Lien Ming pushed with all her strength, her heels slowly moving forward, eyes closed.  
  
The tension stopped and Lien opened her eyes. The enemy general was gone. She was back at the museum, staring at the flute. And then she knew she wanted it. The power she had felt while holding the flute, is seemed priceless.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~* 9:30 PM  
  
"Come on Ling, you'd make more money in a different job."  
  
Ling Yan looked at his friend with an annoyed look. All afternoon he had pleaded for Ling to work at a different place. But Ling couldn't do it. From the time he was 5 to now, a twenty-two year old fresh out of college, he had been fascinated with The Three Kingdoms era. Now, he had a chance to work as a security guard at a new Three Kingdoms Museum. What more could he ask for?  
  
"Nope. I'm going now.", replied Ling Yan, heading for his car.  
  
Ling Yan had been the youngest in a family of seven. When he was 5, his oldest brother had given him the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms and Ling had been infatuated. Then, one by one, his older brothers and sisters left to find their way in life, leaving Ling Yan in college. So far, Ling hadn't gotten very far in life himself. He had no plans for the future and his girlfriend had left him recently. Meanwhile, his oldest brother, Ling Po, had become a prominent, wealthy physician settled with a family. His elder sister, Ling Pei, had become a famous author of sixteen bestsellers. His other brother and sister joined up together to travel to many places in the world, leaving their marks. The only reason that Ling seemed significant was that he had been the best looking out of his brothers. Ling had long black hair tied in a ponytail and serious brown eyes. Ling Po used to tease him about the ponytail but the girls that Ling Yan had dated said it looked sexy, like Lei Wulong from Tekken.  
  
Ling Yan drove slowly past the harbor and watched the fishermen catch fish. A young woman, probably twenty, was walking on the wooden dock, being followed by a group of large men. Ling Yan got out of his car and took a closer look.  
  
The woman was very pretty and Ling Yan caught himself contemplating her features. Slender body, fair skin, long black hair.  
  
The biggest of the men behind her tapped her on the shoulder and asked her something, Ling was too far away to hear. She ignored him and continued walking. This time, he grabbed her arm and asked again. SMACK! The woman had slapped him and blood was coming from his nose. The man and the others behind him surrounded her.  
  
Ling Yan ran over as fast as he could and hurled a nearby crate at the leader. The woman, surprisingly, executed attacks at the men surrounding her. Ling tried to see if he could recognize her fighting style. "Hmm, looks like Hapkido, but she doesn't look Korean at all", he thought. He and the woman attacked the remaining men and pushed them into the water. The woman started to turn and walk away.  
  
"Hey, wait! Can I at least know your name?" called out Ling Yan.  
  
The woman kept walking away.  
  
"Oh well. I'm late for work anyway."  
  
When Ling Yan finally got to the museum, Chai Li was waiting there, frowning.  
  
"You're late." Said Chai Li.  
  
"Yes, I know, but something came up."  
  
"Oh well. And look out for Hidden Phoenix."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"The cat burglar. Have you been reading the news?"  
  
"Don't worry. The museum will be safe."  
  
Chai Li drove away, technically leaving the whole museum under his guidance. Ling Yan took out his museum key and opened the door, then locked it behind him. Ling turned on his flashlight since the lights were off.  
  
The museum was huge. There were suits of old Chinese armor and various weapons. There were also portraits of the Three Kingdoms generals. Ling felt like a kid in a candy store.  
  
*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*  
  
Location: Lien Ming's apartment  
  
Time: 9:45 PM  
  
Lien packed her equipment in a small pack and checked through it: rope, screwdriver, smoke bombs, gloves, flashlight, hook, and dagger. If all went well, she wouldn't need to use the dagger.  
  
The feeling of guilt that Lien felt before she went on her "raid" came back to haunt her and for a moment, Lien felt she should abort the mission. But she had seen the flute. Felt the power. And now, she was going to claim it. Lien studied the digital pictures that she had taken at the museum. There was a glass skylight at the roof that she could pry open. From there, she could lower the rope and slide down. The flute was directly under the skylight so she could break the case, grab the flute, and escape. Lien smiled.  
  
*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*  
  
Time: 10:15 PM  
  
Ling Yan had been happily skipping through the exhibit halls and observing all of the artifacts. All of the exhibits were exciting and informative. So far, he had visited the exhibits about the Qiao sisters and Zhuge Liang. But from around the corner, something shined brilliantly. Ling walked to see what it was. A- a spear! Ling read the information to himself: "Fierce Dragon- a powerful spear that belonged to the courageous general Zhao Yun" Ling Yan looked up to see a portrait of Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun was a strikingly handsome warrior, with brown eyes that stared at it's viewer. Zhao Yun's armor was blue, white, and green and was adorned with golden dragons. His hair was long and black tied in a ponytail.  
  
Ling closed his eyes and tried to imagine what Zhao Yun was like.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was on the battlefield, actually holding the Fierce Dragon. There were soldier around him, some dead, and some ready to attack him. Ling glanced down at his armor. It was just like Zhao Yun's. In fact, he was Zhao Yun. He swung his spear at the remaining soldiers, killing them. The spear seemed to attack effortlessly. It was powerful. Suddenly, a feminine figure on a white horse rode toward him and tried to attack him with something-a flute! Ling/Zhao Yun jumped up and seemed to hang in the air while he knocked her off the horse. The woman somersaulted in the air and jumped into her fighting stance, her eyes like fire. She charged towards him and jumped in the air. Ling/Zhao Yun observed the woman. Her body was slender. Her hair was a dark brown, short in the front with a long ponytail in the back. Her lips were a luscious cherry red and her mysterious brown eyes sparkled. Her skin was soft and pale. For a moment, Ling/Zhao Yun stood still, entranced by her beauty. She drew closer and extended her leg, kicking him in the chest. Zhao Yun fell back, and got back up. Time seemed to slow down as both of them swung their weapons at the same time-and began a deadlock.  
  
Both of them were pushing their weapons against each other, both trying to overpower the other. Zhao Yun continued to try winning the deadlock. Suddenly, the tension stopped and both warriors were thrown back.  
  
Ling looked up and saw the portrait of Zhao Yun. He was no longer in the battlefield but still gazing at Zhao Yun's exhibit. CRASH!! The sound of broken glass startled Ling and he ran over to see what happened. Ling Yan gasped as he saw a figure clad in black snatch the Moon Flute and start climbing up the rope, pulling it up with her. Ling Yan grabbed the remote control alarm and was about to press the button that would alert the police until the figure hurled a dagger that damaged the alarm. Ling ran over to the phone and began to dial, but the figure took a spiked, metal boomerang that she threw. It disconnected the phone, but Ling caught the boomerang and threw it at the rope which the figure was climbing up. The boomerang cut the rope and the figure fell on the ground.  
  
Ling raised his club. "Hold it right there."  
  
The figure was now in a crouching position, flute equipped. Suddenly, she lunged for Ling Yan and kicked him in mid-air. Ling rolled over as she tried to hit him.  
  
Ling ran around until the figure finally struck him. He backed away. The figure raised the flute, as if to smash Ling's head, but Ling crouched and the figure had realized that she broke the glass case that held the Fierce Dragon. Ling realized this too and grabbed it out of the broken case, feeling the power that had overcome him as he had fought the maiden.  
  
A courageous feeling overcame him as Ling wielded the spear. Adrenaline shot into his veins and he swung at the black figure, making her back away. Ling advanced and the figure hit the wall.  
  
"Give me the flute, and I will let you go", said Ling, pointing the end of the spear at the figure's neck.  
  
The figure took this moment to lunge at Ling with her flute but he raised his spear and hit the flute out of her hand, into an exhibit. The figure then kicked the spear into a different exhibit. For the first time, the figure spoke.  
  
"Go ahead. Fight me." She challenged.  
  
Ling's expression was incredulous. "Me? Fight you? Hah!"  
  
"So what? Are you too scared to take me on?"  
  
"It is not honorable to fight a woman like you."  
  
The figure jumped into her fighting stance and delivered a side kick. Ling blocked this with his leg and winced. The figure kicked him harder in the chest this time, making him fall back and slide to the wall, then ran over to the exhibit where the flute had landed. Ling, though in intense pain, lunged for the girl and succeeded in making her fall.  
  
"You're in trouble n-" , began Ling but he was knocked out from one of the figure's punches. Ling lay there as the girl broke out a window and escaped.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
So, what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Both!? Please review.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Yukira Tsurama  
  
BTW: Need.suggestions. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Rapier

The Legend Reincarnated  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By Yukira Tsurama (Professor, duh!)  
  
Author's Note(s): Hello. It is again the author that has brought forth Dynasty Warriors in High School (which I plan on updating soon if I can get more reviews for my serious fan fictions, thank you very much!) Anyways, here is a small thank you for Eres, Benney Chaos, and SuperPlumberMan: Thank you for reviewing! Umm, the reincarnated Qiaos will not be featured in this chapter but they will be.eventually. Enjoy!  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
9:45 PM  
  
Zhu Lang drove out of the airport parking lot and into the crowded streets of Hong Kong, where he would make a good amount of money selling an artifact to Chai Li, the Three Kingdoms museum's curator. But first, he needed to stop somewhere. Zhu followed the familiar path to Ito's Sushi House.  
  
Ito was apparently very busy with a crowd of guests but his face lit up when he saw Zhu Lang park his car. Zhu Lang got out and waved his hand towards Ito.  
  
"Hey Zhu! Long time, no see!" called out Ito, rushing over and pulling Zhu into the crowded sushi house before anyone could see them. Ito Yoshihara and Zhu Lang had met each other nearly ten years ago when Zhu had accidentally crashed his car into Ito's. Since then, they became close friends and always helped each other.  
  
Moments later, Ito seated Zhu and himself at a small but elegant table. Zhu Lang sipped a cup of warm sake while Ito gulped down a portion of a beer.  
  
"So Ito, how is life suiting you?" asked Zhu Lang, taking another sip of sake.  
  
"Well," replied Ito, "Normal, I suppose. And you? I haven't seen you for at least two months!"  
  
"Ah, yes. I have been busy."  
  
"Doing what, exactly?"  
  
Zhu Lang paused and then spoke, "Well, a few American archaeologists arrived near Guangdong province. They had no permission to excavate the area, but apparently, they did anyways. They had found a rapier, looked like it was from the Three Kingdoms era but no one knew who it belonged to. When the government actually got off their lazy asses and found out, they sent me to retrieve it. It's been a long struggle but now, I am selling the rapier to Chai Li."  
  
Ito frowned. "Who's Chai Li?"  
  
Zhu Lang smiled. "Three Kingdoms museum? Ring any bells?"  
  
Ito grinned back. "Right. The Three Kingdoms museum's curator. Hey wait,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, do you think I could see the rapier?"  
  
Moments later, Zhu led Ito outside and he opened the trunk. Inside was a long, narrow case. Zhu unlocked it and opened it up to reveal a gleaming rapier, blue tinted with a magnificent gold hilt.  
  
"Whoa," breathed Ito, "You could get rich for selling this."  
  
Zhu sighed. "Yes, I know. It was worth the struggle."  
  
"So when are you going to the museum?"  
  
Zhu closed the case and locked his trunk. "Well, it's pretty dark outside now, so I guess I will go tomorrow morning."  
  
Ito nodded. "See you later."  
  
Zhu bid farewell to Ito and started his car.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
10:45 PM  
  
Lien Ming stepped into the shower and was surprised to see many small cuts on her legs and back when she fell on the broken glass. Tonight, it had been too risky stealing the flute. She could've been caught, but she thought nothing of it. So what? No one would ever find out. At least, no one ever had.  
  
Ming winced slightly as the hot water flowed over the cuts. She didn't expect them to hurt that bad. Ming continued to wash her hair and dried herself with a towel. Moments later, she was clad in silk pajamas and dozed off to sleep.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Next day, 9:15 AM  
  
Zhu Lang opened his eyes and adjusted them to the bright light that came from his window. His gaze shifted to the clock. Today, he was going to the museum.  
  
Zhu hastily dressed into his clothes: black pants and a beige button up dress shirt. He brushed his teeth and then started his car and began to drive.  
  
When Zhu Lang finally arrived, he saw Chai Li and a wounded security guard speaking to a few police officers and a female investigator. Zhu pulled the case out of his trunk and walked over. The female police investigator stared at him.  
  
"Excuse me? Who are you?" asked the investigator hastily.  
  
Zhu looked into the woman's eyes and was startled at her beauty. She had short brown hair, green eyes, a pale complexion and a slender body.  
  
"Look buddy," began the woman, "We aren't going to stand here all day. You either answer now or leave because"  
  
"Okay, okay," retorted Zhu, no longer entranced, "My name is Zhu Lang, and I came here to talk to Chai Li."  
  
The woman backed down a little. "Go ahead, my apologies."  
  
Zhu Lang and Chai Li walked inside the museum. Zhu could see that the floor had scattered pieces of broken glass and small blood stains on the ground. A few exhibits had been wrecked and a torn rope hung from the skylight. Zhu looked over and saw a broken window.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked Chai Li in a polite tone.  
  
Zhu set the case on a counter and smiled. "Yes. Right here, I have an artifact that you might be interested in purchasing."  
  
Chai Li gestured to the case. "Well, can I see it?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Zhu Lang opened the case and showed the rapier.  
  
"My god-, where did you get that?" breathed Chai Li with an incredulous tone of voice.  
  
Zhu stared at her for a moment. "Well, you see, it was not easy retrieving this."  
  
"Of course not. But I've never seen anything like it."  
  
Zhu took a soft cloth and let Chai Li hold the rapier and examine it. "Well, studies show that it came from the Three Kingdoms era, but we're not really sure who it belonged to."  
  
Chai Li continued to examine the rapier.  
  
"What happened?" asked Zhu Lang, motioning towards the broken window and the rest of the broken glass.  
  
Chai Li raised one eyebrow. "You mean you haven't heard? Last night, the Hidden Phoenix stole one of our artifacts and our security guard was unable to stop her."  
  
"Who is the woman outside?" asked Zhu.  
  
"She is Tracy Wong, a police investigator. She was recommended to us from America. Why do you ask?"  
  
Zhu looked around nervously. "Um, no reason."  
  
Chai Li set the rapier back into its case and led Zhu to her office. "So what method of payment do you prefer?"  
  
"Cash," replied Zhu, "Well, it really doesn't matter, I guess."  
  
"I'll give you at least 15,000 dollars for it," said Chai Li, "Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just fine."  
  
Chai Li looked into Zhu's eyes. "Whoever broke into the museum must have visited it yesterday. That's when the museum first opened and whoever visited yesterday would know somehow about the skylight entry way."  
  
Zhu started to feel slightly uneasy. "Well, I should get going now. I will visit soon."  
  
Chai Li watched Zhu walk out of the museum.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
So how was it? Good? Bad? Boring? All three!? Okay, it might be kind of boring but that's because it is almost two o' clock in the morning now.  
  
Anyways, try to guess who Zhu Lang, Tracy Wong, and Chai Li are. If you can get all three right, you win a secret prize ^^. By now, you should already know who Chai Li, Lien Ming, and Ling Yan are if you've been paying attention. Next chapter has the reincarnated Qiaos and more on Tracy Wong. If you want to contact me, my email is polly002@aol.com but I usually don't check mail until it's too late, but my AIM screen name is Qiao Beauty.  
  
Review please and give some suggestions. Thank you for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

The Legend Reincarnated  
Chapter 3  
By Yukira Tsurama Author's Notes: Looks like I'll have more time to write. School's out, has been for over a week now.Anyways, here is a small thank you for Benney Chaos and Wu_spy for reviewing: Thanks. I'm somehow inspired to write. Also, I really haven't decided on a plot but I'm working on it!  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Gao Nu looked up from the pool table to see a large, drunk man before him.  
  
"Hey you," said the drunk man, "What the hell are you doing? Going into a bar and not getting a drink."  
  
Gao Nu just stood there, challenging the man with his eyes. "Yeah, so what?"  
  
The man just stood there for a second, his train of thought obviously still boarding the station. Gao turned around and concentrated on his game. Seconds later, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Gao turned around and quickly dodged a punch from the drunk man.  
  
"What the hell is your problem!?" shouted Gao Nu, his anger rising.  
  
The man lunged for Gao, knocking over a few stools, causing several couples to run away in fear.  
  
The man got up, staggering and advanced towards Gao Nu. Obviously, the man was probably very heavy. Gao hurled a glass of wine at his head and kicked him hard.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Gao turned around to see a woman with a gun.  
  
"Alright!" she yelled "What's going on?"  
  
Gao pointed to the unconscious man on the floor. "Self defense."  
  
The woman put her gun down. "Okay. Get into the car."  
  
"What's wrong with you!?" asked Gao Nu, "You try to arrest us, yet you show no ID?"  
  
The woman pulled a card out of her wallet and showed it to Gao. "Tracy Wong, police investigator. Now follow me."  
  
"Hell no! You can't make me!" Gao Nu jumped into his fighting stance.  
  
For once, Tracy Wong looked amused. "Do you dare to defy the U.S. police?"  
  
Gao stared at her, an incredulous expression on his face. Then, Tracy ran behind him, pulled a handcuff out of her pocket and restrained him.  
  
"What the hell!? Restrained by a policewoman? NOOOO!!!" screamed Gao Nu, kicking and struggling as Tracy Wong pulled him into the backseat of the police car.  
  
When Tracy started driving, Gao Nu continued to scream obscenities from the back of the car. Finally, she had it.  
  
"Will you shut up? I can use this against you, y'know." Said Tracy from the front seat.  
  
For a moment, Gao stayed quiet. Tracy began to relax, that is, until Gao Nu started to shout again.  
  
"Look, if you can shut up until we get to the station, I might let you go early."  
  
Gao shot her an evil glare. "Let me go! I did nothing! NOTHING!! Innocent until proven guilty!"  
  
"Shut up, I didn't even accuse you of anything."  
  
Finally, they reached the station. It was almost midnight already, but there were still policemen inside.  
  
Tracy opened the backseat and pulled out Gao Nu. Gao took this opportunity to run off.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!" commanded Tracy, running after him.  
  
"Never! Gao Nu refuses to be caught!"  
  
Tracy lunged for Gao and landed on his back. Gao Nu groaned.  
  
"You can still cooperate."  
  
"Never!" protested Gao Nu, struggling to escape, "The police are heartless dictators, I refuse to abide by your commands."  
  
"Shut up," muttered Tracy, "I should sentence you for this, but I won't."  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
The figure moving around in the darkness laughed, a hysterical laugh.  
  
"So tell me again how this works?"  
  
The short, puny man led the other into a completely white room.  
  
"Well, you see, here's how it works. We have to hire a trained assassin to murder the current president. Then, you run for president at the next election. We will murder the other candidates. When you become president, we will murder the cabinet and the legislative and judicial governments. In turn, we will have our own men replace the old advisors. China will be ours!" explained the puny one.  
  
"Shut up, dork. China will be mine." Retorted the fat tyrant.  
  
The puny man bowed his head in shame. "Yes, China will be yours.  
  
"So who will we hire for our assassin?"  
  
The puny man motioned for another man to enter the room.  
  
"You see," started the other man, "There is a very dangerous assassin in Yangzhou. His name is Chen Lan. If he works for us, we will be very powerful. I know a way to hire him."  
  
The fat tyrant stood up. "How?"  
  
"Well," continued the man, thinking, "It is said that Chen Lan has a hobby of collecting sports cars."  
  
"Very well then." Replied the fat tyrant , "I have a vast collection of cars. I will offer my best one to him, a speedy one, which I have nicknamed Red Hare."  
  
"Red Hare?" the two other men blinked curiously.  
  
"Exactly. Now shut up and get to work. We have less than a week to hire Chen Lan and assassinate the president. The current president will soon depart on a vacation trip to Australia."  
  
"Haha, excellent." Said the tyrant. "China is mine!"  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Chen Lan smiled. He was being paid nearly 50,000 American dollars to assassinate some gang member. He pressed hard on the gas pedal and began to pursue his next victim. Suddenly, a group of black cars blocked his path. Several men in black tuxedoes climbed out and walked towards him.  
  
Chen got out of his car. "What do you want?"  
  
The puniest of the men stepped forward and handed him a envelope. "Mr. Chen Lan, my boss, Tai Heng, wishes to hire you."  
  
Chen pretended to look annoyed. "What's in it for me?"  
  
"Come with us, we'll show you."  
  
As Chen followed the men, he thought, "Hmm, maybe I'll wait tomorrow to collect the money. I have time."  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Wow, this seems to be the longest chapter I've written so far. Anyways, I know that I said that this chapter would be about the Qiaos but.I dunno. Oh well. Maybe in a few chapters?  
  
Anyways, please review, I don't get many reviews, except for Dynasty Warriors in High School but that was my first fanfic. Need more ideas.  
  
Note: If you haven't guessed already, Gao Nu is Gan Ning. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Assassination

The Legend Reincarnated  
Chapter 4  
By Yukira Tsurama  
  
Author's Note(s): Hi! It's me again.Umm, well, before you read the much awaited (yeah right) chapter 4 of my fanfic, I have to ask you some questions: 1. Would you like the history from RoTK to be repeated or twisted (please specify)? And #2. Should the reincarnated characters fight with their weapons from back in history or use guns? Also, here's a thank you for Benney Chaos for reviewing chapter 3. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, yay!  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
The men in black tuxedoes led Chen towards the large black building. Chen got out of his car and took a good look at the place. The sign read: T.H. Imports.  
  
"So Tai Heng works here?" asked Chen Lan raising one eyebrow.  
  
The puny man answered, "Well, how do suppose Tai got so wealthy? He had to do something.Surprisingly, imports sell fast."  
  
Chen just nodded and followed the men into the building. Inside, there were many offices with business men and women answering phone calls. In the front, a middle aged woman was answering questions from a small group of people.  
  
"So where is Tai Heng, anyways?" asked Chen.  
  
The puny man thought and then spoke. "Well, he should be in his office right now."  
  
The group got into an elevator and waited. They got off when the elevator stopped. Chen looked around. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a beautiful young woman clad in a pink sleeveless dress staring at him. He stared back. She smiled and Chen blushed.  
  
"Mr. Chen Lan, Tai Heng is in this office. He wishes to speak to you."  
  
Chen walked into the large office. There was a long narrow table. Tai Heng, a fat, ugly reproachful man tried to show a warm smile. Chen just stood there and stared back.  
  
"Sit down! Don't be shy." Offered Tai Heng.  
  
Chen reluctantly sat down. Various thoughts were running through his head.  
  
"Now, do you know why you are here?" asked Tai, showing his crooked teeth.  
  
Chen shook his head.  
  
"The rumors say that you are the best assassin in China. Is this true?"  
  
"Well, I am pretty skilled with a sub-machine gun." started Chen but he found it nearly impossible to ally himself with Tai Heng.  
  
"Ah, so it's true! The reason you are here is that I want to hire you."  
  
Chen looked around nervously.  
  
Tai Heng got up and shouted, "Shen Yi! Over here!" Then, Tai left the room.  
  
The woman in the pink sleeveless dress walked into the room. "Hello. You must be Chen Lan." She greeted. "Mr. Tai Heng, my boss, wishes to hire you. He-He wants you to assassinate the president."  
  
Chen Lan gulped nervously. "Why?"  
  
Shen Yi looked into Chen's eyes and slipped her hand in his. "Tai Heng wishes for you to assassinate President Kong Tiao, as well as the other candidates and the presidential advisors. This would give him a chance to take over China. He also plans to make you his right hand man."  
  
Chen felt some of his apprehension slipping away. "What if he fails?"  
  
Shen Yi laughed and Chen began to relax a little. "That is why he hired you. He is overly confident that you will succeed. So am I."  
  
Chen stood up and pulled Shen with him. "I'll do it."  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Cheng Mao got out of his chair and began pacing around the room.  
  
Ji Xing stared at him. "Well, what do you think he's up to?"  
  
Li Shang began scribbling around on the notepad.  
  
Cheng stopped moving and spoke. "Tai Heng is a very stupid man, but his advisors and goons are what gets him into power. If we can separate them, we will have the advantage."  
  
The three businessmen were at a meeting that wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Li Shang looked up. "There's a rumor saying that Tai Heng hired Chen Lan."  
  
Ji Xing raised one eyebrow in curiosity. "Come again?"  
  
"You know, the "famous" assassin? Chen Lan of Yangzhou?"  
  
"Never heard of him." Replied Xing, shaking his head.  
  
Cheng leaned against the wall. "So what if he hired Chen Lan? Chen is nothing but one man."  
  
"But a very dangerous man, indeed."  
  
"I agree, but we can hire our own assassins. They are just as good."  
  
Shang stared at Xing and Cheng. "You don't know what Chen Lan is like."  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
A younger Li Shang is walking with his fiancé into a noisy crowded park.  
  
Suddenly, a man completely dressed in black pops out and shoots everyone but narrowly misses Li Shang and a few others. His fiancé is shot.  
  
Li Shang watches from the ground to see the man remove his mask and reveal himself.  
  
A while later, the police and paramedics arrive but it is too late. Most of the civilians, including Shang's fiancé are killed.  
  
Shang began to weep over his lover's dead body.  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
"Well then, what is Chen Lan like?" implored Xing.  
  
"You don't have any clue how dangerous he is! Once he assassinated a whole crowd! Including my-"  
  
"Including your?" asked Cheng Mao.  
  
"My fiancé."  
  
"When did this happen?" asked Ji Xing, suddenly interested.  
  
"About five years ago." Sighed Shang. "Now, I have a wife and one son so it doesn't really matter anymore."  
  
"Are you sure it was him?"  
  
"I'm positive! When the police asked me to describe him, someone recognized him as Chen Lan!" protested Shang. "For years, I have cursed his very name."  
  
"What does he look like?" asked Xing.  
  
"Well," began Shang, "He has a tall muscular body, short spiky black hair, kind of tan, but the thing I remember most about him was his eyes. They were a grayish color. Whenever he looked at you, your blood would run cold."  
  
"How old do you think he is?" asked Cheng Mao.  
  
"There is no birth certificate for Chen Lan, must have been an alibi.Well, to me, he looked about nineteen at the time."  
  
"So now he is twenty-four?"  
  
"Probably, yes."  
  
"We will probably get to see him. Cheng Mao is in good terms with Tai Heng." Said Ji Xing.  
  
"That bastard!" exclaimed Li Shang. "I'll be able to take him out!"  
  
"No. Your vengeance will have to wait."  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Tai Heng escorted Chen Lan into a helicopter and motioned for the pilot to start.  
  
"So what is it that you want me to do?" asked Chen Lan.  
  
"Our scouts have located Kong Tiao. He is headed for the airport in a white limo. This is where you prove yourself."  
  
Chen looked shocked. "I forgot my machine gun!"  
  
Tai Heng smiled venomously. "We have several sniper rifles for you to choose from."  
  
Tai unlocked a safe in the floor and pulled out a large case. He opened the case. Inside were several sniper rifles. Chen picked one up without looking.  
  
"I trust that you know what to do."  
  
The pilot lowered the helicopter into a forest and stayed still. The window next to Chen Lan opened. Chen saw the white limousine coming. President Kong Tiao was sleeping in his seat. Chen aimed at the president's head.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Chen had made a perfect shot and the helicopter flew away before anyone could see them.  
  
Below them, Chen Lan could hear the commotion. He smiled as he usually did after an assassination.  
  
When the helicopter returned to Tai Heng's company, Chen Lan started to walk to his sports car until Tai stopped him.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't pay you?" teased Tai Heng. "Follow me."  
  
In a huge private garage, Tai Heng led Chen to a red sports car.  
  
"This is yours. It's called 'Red Hare'. I also have something else for you."  
  
Tai led Chen to a suite. "You will be staying here from now on." He said, pointing.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Whoa, a long chapter. Will I get reviews for this? Hmm.That's up to you! (Hint hint nudge nudge wink wink: I need more suggestions.) Thanks for reading. Was it good? Bad? BOTH!? I dunno, you tell me.  
  
Until then. Bye. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Failed Mission

The Legend Reincarnated  
By Yukira Tsurama  
Chapter 5  
  
Author's Notes: Hi! It's me again, the Yukira person! (silence) Anyways, you're not going to hear about Tai Heng, Chen Lan, and Shen Yi for what, about four more chapters, I suppose. Small thank you for Reika, vakeyk2, and Benney Chaos for reviewing. Thanks again, reviews help fuel my inspiration.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Tracy Wong sat at the desk across from the man that she had restrained at the bar.  
  
"Look," she said, "I'm not arresting you for the last time. What is your name?"  
  
The man simply stuck his tongue at her and glared. To his surprise, Tracy started crying and put her head on the desk.  
  
"Okay," apologized the man, "I'm sorry."  
  
Tracy continued to sob on her arms and didn't reply. The man saw how stressed out she was.  
  
"Alright." Sighed the man. "My name is Gao Nu. I didn't start the fight at the bar, the fat bastard did. Satisfied?"  
  
Tracy looked up. Her eyes were teary and Gao Nu could see her lack of sleep's effect.  
  
"Just go." Answered Tracy, getting up to take off the hand cuffs.  
  
Tracy watched Gao Nu leave the station. Then, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. The chief policeman walked in and looked at Tracy.  
  
"Ms. Wong," said the chief, "You don't have to work the night shift. Just go home and sleep. We'll need you tomorrow for something important."  
  
Tracy just nodded and left the station.  
  
When Tracy finally got to her apartment, she left her purse on the kitchen counter and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
"Are the invitations delivered?" asked Tai Heng.  
  
"Yes," answered Shen Yi, "They are. Tell me again why this party is necessary."  
  
"Just to see the important people before I finally reign over China. I can eliminate the strong ones. They'll all be under my command!"  
  
"Am I required to attend?" asked Shen Yi, her eyes pleading.  
  
"Of course!" laughed Tai Heng, "You're my assistant, Chen Lan will be there to."  
  
Shen Yi turned pale.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Please don't let Chen Lan hurt me."  
  
"Don't worry, I will watch over you."  
  
Walking away, Shen Yi smiled. Her plan was working.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
The radio suddenly awoke Tracy. She turned it off and saw that it was seven. Just in time. Tracy brushed her teeth and started changing into her clothes. The phone rang. Tracy ran to retrieve it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Tracy. We'll need you to arrive as soon as you can."  
  
Tracy recognized the chief's voice.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there soon."  
  
Tracy proceeded to change into her day clothes: a light pink blouse and black pants. She slipped on her shoes and started driving to the police station.  
  
As Tracy walked inside, the chief's voice startled her.  
  
"Good morning Tracy. Punctual, as always."  
  
"What did you need?" asked Tracy.  
  
"Well, it seems to me that you're in a sticky situation." Answered the chief. "Tai Heng, the business tycoon, is holding a party."  
  
"A party? What's so suspicious about that?" Tracy frowned.  
  
"There are rumors that Tai Heng has hired a skilled assassin. Now what do assassins have to do with business? Of course, we could arrest Tai Heng and question him, but it would be better to know his true intentions. Next, no one else but a few people in this country know this but President Kong Tiao has been assassinated. Anyways, some businessmen need to talk with you." Replied the chief.  
  
Tracy was escorted to a room and inside, there were three young men, each one probably about twenty-seven seated next to each other on one side of the table.  
  
The man in the middle stood up and shook hands with Tracy. "Hello Ms. Wong. My name is Cheng Mao. I suppose you are wondering why we wish to talk to you."  
  
Tracy sat down and introduced herself to the other two men: Ji Xing and Li Shang.  
  
Ji Xing began to talk. "Each of us have our own companies. Import companies."  
  
Li Shang spoke. "The tyrant Tai Heng's actions raise our suspicions. First, he hires Chen Lan of Yangzhou, next, the president is murdered-"  
  
Cheng interrupted him. "Each one of us received an invitation to Tai Heng's party, via mail. What we are asking you to do is attend for one of us. The other two will go so you can report-"  
  
Tracy cut him off. "What exactly am I supposed to do?"  
  
Li Shang, annoyed by Cheng Mao, answered her question. "We need you to get Tai Heng to tell you more about his plan! Either that or his assistant or something."  
  
"I'll have to seduce him!?" Tracy's face bore an incredulous expression.  
  
Ji Xing answered her. "No, you just need to get him to tell you his plans. He'll have to be really drunk or something."  
  
"But I'm not an agent, I'm just a police investigator." Protested Tracy.  
  
"The real agents are morons! Incapable of doing anything useful. They must be newbies or something."muttered Li Shang.  
  
"So when is this party?" asked Tracy.  
  
The three men looked at each other.  
  
"Erm, it's tonight." Said Cheng Mao.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S TONIGHT!?" exclaimed Tracy.  
  
"Look," explained Ji Xing, "We received this invitation yesterday. Business men and women are expected to prepare quickly. We're sorry."  
  
"Alright," sighed Tracy, "I'll do it. But I don't have anything to wear."  
  
"It looks like you're in the same predicament as Cinderella. We'll help you." Replied Li Shang.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Tracy and the three businessmen were walking around in the mall looking for an outfit.  
  
Ji Xing pointed to a puffy pink gown in a store window. "Is that one okay?"  
  
Tracy frowned. "I refuse to wear pink!"  
  
"You're wearing pink right now, aren't you?"  
  
"I had no choice!" explained Tracy, "It was the only thing ironed."  
  
"Yeah, she's not supposed to wear pink anyhow." Muttered Li Shang who had been quiet for most of the time.  
  
"I guess you're right." Added Cheng Mao. "If you expect to seduce someone, you have to wear red or black."  
  
After window shopping for a while, Tracy spotted a deep red gown.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Tracy was ready for the party. She was clad in a red gown, claret high heeled shoes, and she had a matching handbag.  
  
Tracy sighed. "Police investigators aren't supposed to wear dresses."  
  
"Agents do," reassured Cheng.  
  
"But I'm not an agent! I'm just a police investigator from America!"  
  
"Think of yourself as Cinderel-"  
  
"Will you SHUT UP with the Cinderella thing!" snapped Tracy.  
  
Ji Xing just stared at her curiously.  
  
"Sorry." She apologized.  
  
"Anyways, I have attached a tiny recorder to each of you. Tracy, one is disguised as your ear ring; Shang, yours is on your watch and Xing, yours is attached to your tie." Explained Cheng Mao. "Make small talk, do what you must but keep guests away from Tai Heng so Tracy can work her magic. Right Tracy?"  
  
Tracy just glared at him.  
  
"Just remember," added Cheng Mao, "I will be monitoring you from the limo so if you need help, call me. Any questions?"  
  
All three shook their heads.  
  
"Good. Now let's go, shall we?"  
  
Cheng Mao, dressed as a limo driver led the small group out of the station and into the black limo.  
  
The party that Tai Heng held was located at his company building.  
  
Tracy, Li Shang, and Ji Xing left the limo with their invitations and followed the directions on the invitation to get to the party.  
  
The room the party was held in had a small stage, karaoke, and various tables covered with trays of appetizers and punch bowls. The room was filled with businessmen and women.  
  
Ji Xing nudged Tracy. "The fat man on the stage is Tai Heng."  
  
Tracy stared at Tai Heng. He was a fat, ugly, short and rather repulsive man. The woman next to him, his assistant, was completely opposite. She was wearing a pink sleeveless gown adorned with flowers, much like the one Ji Xing saw at the mall.  
  
Tai Heng turned around and adjusted the microphone. "Hello. I am Tai Heng, founder and president of T.H. Imports."  
  
Ji Xing grinned. "It's not over until the fat man speaks." He whispered.  
  
Tracy, in spite of herself, giggled.  
  
Tai Heng continued. "This lady right here" (points to his assistant) "is my assistant Shen Yi. Feel free to talk to her anytime throughout the party."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Tracy saw Ji Xing drooling at the sight of Shen Yi.  
  
As Tai Heng stomped off the stage, Tracy made her way to him.  
  
"Hello." Greeted Tracy, "I am um, Chiang Shen representing the China Imports company."  
  
"Ah," replied Tai Heng, "Cheng Mao cannot make it tody?"  
  
"No. He is sick."  
  
"So would you like anything today Miss Chiang Shen?" asked Tai Heng.  
  
"A little punch, that's all."  
  
Tracy pretended to drop her purse and bended over, but Tai Heng picked it up for her and paused, probably to stare at her breasts. When he didn't notice, she waved over at Ji Xing and Li Shang to keep the other guests away from Tai Heng.  
  
When Tai Heng handed Tracy back her purse, she pretended to be flattered. "Thank you."  
  
Tai Heng followed Tracy over to the punch bowl. Ji Xing was next to her.  
  
"Xing! Does the punch have alcohol?" she whispered.  
  
"No." Ji Xing whispered back. "I'll spike it for you. Distract him!"  
  
Tracy thought and then spoke. "Tai Heng, I hear you have a beautiful singing voice. Would you like to sing a karaoke song for me? Pretty please?"  
  
Tai Heng walked to the stage. "Sure!"  
  
When Tai was on the stage, Ji Xing had dissolved a pill into a cup of punch. "Good one Tracy!"  
  
The music started playing and Tai Heng began to sing in a pitiful voice that made all of the guests annoyed. Tracy pretended to adore his singing.  
  
"So what exactly did you put into his drink?" asked Tracy.  
  
"Cheng Mao didn't exactly tell me. He just said it would make them drunk or something, I can't remember."  
  
"What's with Shang?" asked Tracy. "He's pretty quiet."  
  
"Shang", began Ji Xing, "Is a really good person. He lost his fiancé to an assassin. He's been through a lot. Poor guy."  
  
"Who was the assassin?" asked Tracy.  
  
"Some guy from Yangzhou. If I'm not mistaken, he was hired by Tai Heng."  
  
Tracy looked around to see Shang eyeing a man that was guarding the door. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Shang, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Tracy, that man guarding the door, that is Chen Lan of Yangzhou."  
  
"The man that killed-"  
  
"My fiancé. How did you know?"  
  
Tracy bit her lip. "Xing told me."  
  
Shang turned to face her. "Really? I thought Xing didn't remember that."  
  
Suddenly, Ji Xing motioned for her to come over.  
  
"Bring the cup on the right to Tai Heng. The left one is for you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Much to everyone's relief, Tai Heng stopped his abuse of the music and he climbed off the stage. Tracy offered him a cup of punch.  
  
"After singing," said Tracy, "You must be thirsty."  
  
"How nice of you."  
  
(Meanwhile, in the limo.)  
  
Cheng Mao was chuckling to himself. "Very good, Tracy."  
  
Tap tap.  
  
Cheng turned to face the two men knocking on the limo window.  
  
Cheng lowered the window. "What do you-"  
  
SMACK!  
  
The men had knocked out Cheng and pulled him out of the limo.  
  
Tai Heng had gulped down all of the punch and now, he was starting to stagger slightly.  
  
Tracy smiled. "Shall we go somewhere more private?"  
  
Tai Heng followed her, staggering the whole time.  
  
Tracy opened various doors in one of the halls, finally entering a conference room.  
  
"Y'know (hiccup) we could find a prettuliest more room."  
  
Tracy smirked. "I prefer this one. So, do you have any plans for China?"  
  
Tai Heng in his drunken haze replied, "Well, I-"  
  
The door was kicked down and Chen Lan stood before them, pointing his gun at Tracy.  
  
"Chen (hiccup) what are you-"  
  
Chen Lan shouted, "Shut up! This woman is a police investigator! Tracy Wong!"  
  
His attention back to Tracy, Chen aimed the gun at her. "Die you-"  
  
Before Chen Lan could pull the trigger, Li Shang tackled him and they rolled around in the hallway fighting for the gun. Tai Heng started to attack Tracy.  
  
After a while, Shang got the gun. Tai Heng fled the room.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Shang.  
  
The two were suddenly surrounded by Tai Heng's guards who were equipped with machine guns.  
  
"Oh shit! We're trapped! XING HELP!" shouted Shang.  
  
Meanwhile, the guards were chasing down Ji Xing as well.  
  
Running away as fast as he could dodging bullets, Ji Xing managed to escape the guards and catch a taxi.  
  
"What will I do?" pondered Xing.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Wow, the longest chapter I ever wrote.  
  
How was it? Was it good? You tell me.  
  
With Cheng taken, Shang and Tracy surrounded, what will Ji Xing do? It's all up to him now!  
  
Please review! No flames, preferably. Thanks for reading. Suggestions are nice.  
  
Until then, Bye! 


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Strength

The Legend Reincarnated  
Chapter 6  
By Yukira Tsurama  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine...you know that.  
  
Author's Notes: I haven't given up on this yet! I can still turn it around and make it better! (Oh, and this chapter is about the reincarnated versions of the two fan-wielding sisters...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jun Li, a 21 year old aspiring actress, was driving her little sister, Mai Li, to an audition for a movie that both planned to star or show up in. The auditions were held somewhere in Sacramento, California; a long drive from where they lived.  
  
Mai Li was reading a book busily, but she noticed the time right away.  
  
"Jun...we're late! The auditions are going to close in 15 minutes! We won't make it!" screeched Mai.  
  
Jun didn't look worried at all. "Don't worry, we can call them and tell them to hold on just a little while longer. Believe me, they WILL comply. Give me your cell phone."  
  
Mai cast a sideways glance. "Uhh..."  
  
"You mean you didn't bring it!?"  
  
Mai Li stared indignantly. "Hey, you have a cell phone too!"  
  
"But I didn't bring it."  
  
"What will we do?" squealed Mai frantically.  
  
Both girls were interrupted rudely as the car went off track into the woods and stopped, stuck in a jumble of trees.  
  
"Noo! We'll never make it now!" cried Mai.  
  
"Sorry!" apologized Jun quickly, "Wasn't watching the road..." Jun looked down, then brightened up. "Mai! It won't take very long for me to get the car out, just 10 minutes or so. There's a convenience store nearby, it says so on this map. It's close enough to walk to, and you can used the payphone there."  
  
Mai smiled slightly. "Okay! Are you sure you'll be fine back here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mai made her way out of the passenger side of the car, gingerly stepping over branches. She walked out briskly in the direction of the convenience store, and looked back to see if her older sister was okay. Then, relieved, she walked a bit faster, making her way through the woods.  
  
~*~  
  
The convenience store was about 15 minutes from the car, and located in a dangerous-looking part of the city. "Weird..." she thought. "I never knew that there was a part of town this gloomy and trashy-looking." Mai tried to make her way in the store past several shifty looking men, and some prostitutes. Glancing behind herself, she dialed the number of the audition supervisor and tried not to notice some other dark, strange looking people.  
  
A pleasant voice answered the phone, making Mai feel a bit better. "Hello", the voice answered. Mai tried to brighten up a bit. "Hi. Um, me, Mai Li, and my sis--uh, fellow actress Jun Li are going to be late for the audition...is there any way you could extend them for just a while longer?"  
  
Mai was sure that she could hear a gasp from the woman upon mentioning her sister's name. "Of course we can extend the audition!" answered the woman.  
  
"Thank you!" replied Mai. Then the woman hung up.  
  
Mai decided to get some coffee as well. She poured it into a thick paper cup, then began adding cream and sugar. However, she spilled some twice, feeling a presence looming over her.  
  
Mai waited in line to pay for her coffee, but she noticed some dangerous-looking men staring directly at her. She fumbled for some cash, paid for the coffee, and left quickly.  
  
She power-walked as fast as she could through the forest, but stopped when she heard some leaves crumple behind her.  
  
The same men that were behind her at the convenience store had followed her.  
  
"W-What do you want!?" she asked timidly, watching them closely, following their every move.  
  
One of the men stepped forward. "Hey, sweetie, why don't you come with us? We can get...acquainted with each other."  
  
"No thank you..." mumbled Mai, skittering off quickly. The men's footsteps behind her quickened as well, and Mai began to run.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she screamed.  
  
One of the men grabbed her arm and pulled her to him forcefully. He grinned, holding her still. "Are you sure you don't--"  
  
He was cut off as Mai emptied the scalding hot coffee directly at his face. Cursing, he recoiled in pain and Mai ran free from his grasp. The other men hurried after her.  
  
A few moments went by and Mai's lost her strength to run. She found a piece of pipe somewhere on the ground and clutched it tightly. Crouching defensively, she glared at the remaining men.  
  
"Ah, a feisty one. We'll break your spirit somehow."  
  
Mai tried to show a menacing look, in an attempt to intimidate her enemy. It didn't work. They only laughed harder.  
  
"Don't come any closer." Commanded Mai, raising the pipe. One of the men lunged at her.  
  
With incredible speed and strength for a somewhat small girl like her, she slammed the pipe down on his head, then kicked him in the groin. He slumped to the forest ground, down for the moment. Two more left to go.  
  
The two remaining men surrounded her in opposite directions, then ran around her and swiped in an attempt to confuse her. Mai found it harder to concentrate on which one to hit.  
  
Then, the larger of the two grabbed the pipe and pulled it out of Mai's grasp. She was now unequipped against two men.  
  
The larger man hurled the pipe over to the smaller one, then Mai had an idea. It was obvious that the smaller man would try to use the pipe with all his strength, so...  
  
There was hardly any time for thought. Mai was busy dodging their slow, clumsy attacks. Finally, she positioned herself in the right place and--  
  
WHACK.  
  
The smaller man ended up attacking the larger man, meaning to attack Mai. One more left to go.  
  
The smaller man grinned at Mai with a perverted look on his face. "Ohh, it'll be worth it to try and get you down."  
  
Mai glared at him, then ran out of the way as he missed her by two or three inches at a time. Then, he pushed her to the ground and raised the pipe high...  
  
Mai kicked him in the groin as well, and he fell down. Staggering, she kicked him again and again until she felt overwhelmed with exhaustion.  
  
Mai made her way back to the car, feeling somewhat...enlightened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review please! More chapters...soon... *sleeps* 


End file.
